All The Right Notes
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: Alexis thought she had enough trouble in her life, between her dad leaving and her big brother being a jerk about it, but no. Those Soc's just had to make everything worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

So this chapter has been re-edited, as well as chapter 2. So I suggest re-reading these chapters. Chapter 2 changed a bunch. I have already written four chapters and will start the fifth soon, I hope you guys are liking the story! Enjoy!

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

I ran into the house. The boys were playing football outside and it was deemed too dangerous for me, because I was a girl, and because I was fourteen. I tried telling them that Ponyboy was fourteen, too, just a few months older than I, and he could always play football. Then they would continue to tell me that Pony was strong for his age, and then my brother, Dallas, would but in and say no 'just because'.

So, annoyed, I stomped up the porch steps and slammed the door behind me. I heard Dallas mumble something but I paid no attention, turning instead to the TV where Mickey Mouse was driving a boat across the screen.

"Stupid boys!" I muttered to myself. I was a greaser girl, but I sure wasn't allowed to act like it. My white-blond hair was never dyed or cut to short, always strait. My blue eyes weren't surrounded by tons of black makeup, and I hadn't worn a skirt shorter than my knee since I was five. Dallas was overprotective, that being said I haven't been able to stay out past dark by myself, like ever.

Don't get me wrong, being the most notorious teen in Tulsa's baby sister isn't all bad, I just wish he'd treat me more like a teenager than a baby. You should have seen him when Curley Sheppard asked me out… damn I thought Curley was going to be killed.

"We can hear you Alexis!" Two-Bit yelled through the screen. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, he and the rest of the gang were just as bad as Dallas. Always pushing me to get strait A's, even though they all dropped, with the exception of Mr. Track Star Ponyboy.

I wasn't mean to any of the boys, except times like now, but Soda-Pop I acted different around. Even though he was two years older than me I have had a crush on him since I was nine. His movie star good looks and charm worked magic on me.

"Shut it, Keith." I sneered his name. He was the wise ass of the group, but he kept us cheerful. Steve took Two-Bit's moment of distraction to tackle him and run a touchdown. I could run, I could hit, I was tough, but I was a girl. And that meant I got to sit out and play cheer leader, yay. It would be better if I was a girly girl, but I was a tom-boy greaser through and through. That didn't count for anything though, because I didn't have anything between my legs, sexist jackasses.

"Hiya Lexi" Soda-Pop greeted, passing me to get to the kitchen. My heart fluttered at the sight of him, and his voice…

"Hi," I squeaked out. Soda rose his eyebrow, I always wanted to be able to do that, he looked so cute.

"You OK?" I explained to him about the football game. "Oh come one, Lexi, you know you would get hurt-" I pouted, causing him to stop talking and move over to put his arm around me, I would have to pout more often "If it makes you feel better I think the reason they don't want you to play is because they know your would beat them." He winked at me and I melted inside.

"Haha, if you say so." I grinned and he ruffled my hair, sauntering off to the bathroom for a shower. When I was younger I accidentally walked in on him once, it made for an awkward week. My brother slammed the door as he walked in, dragging me back from my memories.

I glared at him.

"You know you cant play football with us, Lex, you're too little and too young. Why don't you find some girls to talk to or something."

"What the hell, Dallas!" I screamed as I jumped from my seat. "'Find a girl to talk to?' I'll do whatever the fuck I want! Since when do you control what I do?"

"When dad left!" My hands were balled into shaking fists at my side. I held back my urge to punch him but I don't know how much self control I had. "Shesh, quit bitching. Its just a boy's game anyway."

"Go to hell!" I threw my hands up and ran out the door. Ponyboy was walking along the sidewalk with Johnny, they were kicking pebbles into the street. I ran past them to the edge of the yard to climb up into my favorite tree. I curled up on a low branch and heard them approaching.

"Alexis?" Pony asked timidly. I lifted my head off my knees to look at him. "Did Dally yell at you or something?" He climbed into the tree and sat on a branch next to me, followed by Johnny. I scooted over to give them more room, scratching my knee in the process.

"He was being a jerk. He told me I'm too young and too little to play with the boys." I muttered, stripping the leaves off a branch above me.

"He's your brother" Pony said, working to keep his balance standing on the branch, "I think it's his job to be a jerk towards you, and you know he's only trying to protect you."

When my dad was here things weren't ever like this. Sure, Dallas and I saw a lot of each other because we were with the Curtis's and the gang, but he didn't control me like he did now. It wasn't until dad left that Dally turned into a total jerk to me. I mean sure he was a jerk to some broad on the street, but I'm his sister!

"Oh yes, my doting brother. Well, I can get along just fine without him." I retorted. I wish Dally would be the old Dally I knew and loved. The one I looked up too, the one who showed my how to hold a pocketknife, and the one who had Two-Bit steal one for me (I had a bit of a reputation for showing off with my blade) Now all he does is work and annoy me.

"If you say so." Pony mumbled. I jumped down from the tree and looked up at them.

"OK… so you two wanna go to the movies or something tomorrow? It's supposed to be really hot the next day so we could go swimming too, then to the nightly double, if you want."

"Sure, Lex." Johnny said, jumping down too. Pony agreed as well and we raced back into the house. Halfway back Pony looked like he was going to pass me so I tackled him in the yard.

We tumbled and rolled, laughing all the way. I landed on top of him, before he could push me off I pinned his arms above his head and sat on his stomach so he couldn't move.

I giggled again. "Sorry, Pone." He looked surprised. I guess he didn't think I could tackle him. But before I knew it, like always, our fun was killed due to my big brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dally yelled. I quickly stood up and brushed off my knees. I helped Pony up, turning him around so I could brush the grass off his back. When we were both clean we looked up at them, Johnny had ran over to stand beside us.

"Oh come on Dal, we were just having some fun." Pony shrugged. I nodded in agreement. Pony and Johnny were my best friends, we always tackled and wrestled each other. I guess it hadn't really started to be a problem until I turned fourteen. Damn, I hope Dallas didn't think Pony and I actually have a crush on each other, EW!

"Alexis could've gotten hurt!" Dally shouted back.

"Pony wouldn't hurt me, OK? Dallas! Just chill out! Anyways, I was on top." I screamed at him. He couldn't treat me like a baby forever.

"That's what she said!" I heard Two-Bit yell from the door.

"Shut up Two-Bit!" Pony and I screamed together. I dragged my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes. Dallas wanted to control everything! Couldn't Ponyboy and I play around? What's next? I'm not allowed at the Curtis's anymore?

And they call America the land of the free.

"Listen, just be careful, OK? I don't want to pay for any hospital bills." Dally playfully ruffled my hair and walked off. After he went inside Pony gave me a piggyback ride to the house, where we watched cartoons for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I hoped you liked the story! Please review!

_- xxDevil-Childxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

This chapter is VERY different than the one I had posted originally. I hope you like it better than the old one, this tells a little bit more about Alexis and the title of the story. Responces to reviews on this story are at the bottom :)

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

I hung over the car, its hood above me, I balanced on my elbows and lifted my feet off the hard pavement. As I inspected the machine I got more oil on my hand. Golly it sure was hot out, I quickly wiped the sweat off my head and called out to Soda:

"Hey Sodapop! The crankshaft isn't hooked up to the flywheel real well! Oh, and the chain needs realigned 'cause its lagging on the fuel line!"

The first time Soda took me to work, Steve was sick that day, everyone thought he was insane. Because I was a girl. As it turned out I was better then some of them. Occasionally, when I was very board, like today, Sodapop would take me in with him so I could help out.

"Great, I'll have Matt work on it." He came over and leaned down to inspect my work, chuckling when he saw my face.

"What?" I wondered, I don't think I smudged anything, maybe I grew a third eye. Without speaking he took the old rag from his pocket and wiped my cheek, showing me the oil that came off on the rag. "Oh…" I smiled and wiped off my cheek with my palm, just to be sure.

"So how's your singing career goin'?" He asked curiously as he cranked something back in place with a wrench. I blushed. Soda had heard me singing one day and had been encouraging me ever since. Right now he was my biggest, and only, fan. I mostly wrote my own songs, but the boys at the DX loved when I sang _These Boots Are Made For Walking _or _Gloria_.

"Good, Elvis called me up asking if I would do a duet! But ya know I had to say no cause I'm going to the movies with Pony and Johnny today." I scoffed, rolling my eyes. If Elvis ever called me I would probably die, then say yes. Whichever came first.

"Too, bad…" he muttered, grinning as he dug around in his toolbox for something, pulling out an oil checker. I pulled off the cap for him so he could get in easier. "So you wanna sing something for us?" I groaned internally but shrugged.

"Sure, what do you want?" He suggested the latest hit by Loretta Lyn.

"_Dear Uncle Sam, I know you're a busy man. And tonight I write to you through tears and a trembling hand. My darling answered when he got that call from you. You said you really need him but you don't need him like I do. Don't misunderstand, I know he's fighting for our land, I really love my country but I also love my man. He proudly wears the colors of the old read white and blue, while I wear a heartache 'cause he left me for you… Dear Uncle Sam I just got your telegram, and I can't believe this is me shaking like I am. For it said I'm sorry to inform you…" _

The station filled with applause as my last note echoed off the cement. I didn't realize there were so many people watching me. I smiled and took a quick bow.

"Well?"

"That was awesome! Thanks, Lexi!"

"No problem." I smiled, finally getting a good look at the clock. "Oh hell, I've got to beat it out of hear or I'll be late!" I yelled, wiping off my hands and face as I ran out, "See ya later, Sodapop!" I screamed and ran down the street to my house. Dally signed me up for some barrel racing and if I won then we would get one hundred dollars, enough to by me some new shorts and food for the month. I quickly threw on my outfit and rushed to Dallas's room.

"I'm ready…" I muttered, hoping he wasn't mad at me for being late. I was second to last in the competition.

"Good, get in my damn car so we can go already, I've got a rodeo to go to." I climbed in and we sped off towards the fair grounds. I got on my horse, a buckskin named Abigail, and steered her over to where the rest of the girls were waiting. Currently there was a red head, a soc I assumed, on the course twisting and flying through. She intimidated me a bit but I paid her no mind.

When it was my turn to go I lightly tapped my horses side with my heel, causing her to fly ahead. We went around the first barrel, nearly knocking it down, the second we weren't so lucky, and the third I don't even recall. We raced through it again and finished with flying colors. I was better then a soc, sure I always knew it but now I got to prove it. Daddy's money could win this one for her, sweetheart.

To my dismay, it turned out his money could. I sat there angrily as her name was called in first place, the spot just ahead of mine. I took my ribbon and my second place prize of fifty dollars and left to go watch Dallas. He was good, holding tight when he needed too, and relaxing when necessary. He made it through the eight seconds, unlike the others, and won it, unlike me.

All I knew is I couldn't wait to get home and go to the movies with Ponyboy to relax. We were going to go see the new Paul Newman movie, Pony had been ranting about it all week. The ride to the Curtis's was silent, they congratulated me on second place and we set off to the movie house.

"So, Curtis, what's up?" I playfully pushed my friend as we walked under the shade of the trees. I had just noticed he was a bit taller than me. Damn my shortness.

"Nothing really, I have to do that essay thing for English, but other than that life's pretty normal." He said, lightly pushing me back.

"Sounds boring." I retorted. I hated school, even though Dallas was a dropout he made me go. By the time I thought of something else to say we were at the movie house, though. So we went in silently. Ponyboy and I are alike when it comes to movies. We didn't really like coming to the movies with someone, but we both like to watch movies undisturbed so we left each other to themselves.

When the movie was over we walked out, I laughing because Pony was trying to pose like the movie star. I giggled at our reflection and stuck a pose myself, causing Pony to laugh. A car passed, blasting the Beetles latest hit out their windows.

"Lives in a dream. Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps in the jar by the door, who is it for? Oh, look at all the lonely people…" I sang along, even though the car had past and the music was faded.

"You know your really good, Sodapop was right about that." I blushed, I didn't really know how to respond to complements other than to turn my head, blush, and mutter words of thanks. "Yeah, well what do you want to do?"

"How about we just head back to your place? It's getting a little late." I nodded toward the setting sun, turning the sky an array of pinks, oranges, and reds. Though he would never admit it I knew Ponyboy loved to watch the sunset. It was kinda pretty.

He just shrugged and we started heading in the direction of his house. It was a long walk, but Pony and I didn't mind walking. In fact, we almost enjoyed it. Until we saw that red Corvair trailing us. We weren't far from his house, only two blocks. I tapped Pony's arm, his eyes told me he had noticed too, so we started walking faster. It wasn't any use though, I knew that before the car stopped and five guys got out.

Pony got nervous, real nervous I saw him glancing around for a potential wepon to hold them off. But before any could come after me he whispered to go get the gang, I didn't want to leave him there but what choice did I have? So, at a speed that would get me on the track team, I ran the two block's to Pony's and burst in the door, my lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Pony's" -pant- "getting" -pant- "jumped." pant. The boys all jumped up, they hurriedly following me out the door and sprinted in the direction I pointed. After I got my bearing's I ran after them. Darry was in the middle of yelling at Pone for not using his head or something. I felt instant regret for leaving when I saw my friends face, bloody and bruised.

"Damn, Pony, you're bleeding like a stuck pig!" I blurted, Soda handed him a handkerchief to clean it up. He hurriedly looked away, looking like he was about to start bawling like a baby. I wanted to sit down next to him and hug him, like we used to do when I was younger. Like when Johnny got jumped in the lot. My brother, Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny all returned then with a disappointed look.

"Did ya catch 'em?" Pony rubbed his eyes, I pretended I didn't see him crying.

"Nope, they got away, the dirty bastards'." Two-Bit liked cursing out socs', hell we all did, especially in front of socs'.

"Oh…" Pony mumbled. He was usually quiet. He and Johnny had a rep for being quiet, that's why they were such good buddies before I came along. _"It makes for such and interesting conversation" I said smiling "you keeping your mouth shut and Johnny not saying anything right back." _But I knew they understood each other without talking. That's how I was with them, too.

We walked back to the Curtis's, Two-Bit and Dally saying how tuff Ponyboy looked with his bruise and his cut the whole walk there. I left them there, Dallas came with me back to Buck's so I could go up and collapse on my bed, asleep.

* * *

**Author Note:**

SOOOOO HOW WAS IT? Please REVIEW!

- xxDevil-Childxx

Responses:

_**bigdreams15- **_Thank you so much! I have every intention on keeping up with this story! :) Glad you like it!

_**sammy4eva- **_What do you mean a disclaimer? I'm confused on what I am supposed to disclaim... But I did fix Soda's name! Hehe thanks for your review!

_**HeyPeople76-**_ Haha its scary, isnt it? You should see me reading I do that all the time, there's this little voice in the back of my head that belongs to my seventh grade English teacher that yells at me while I'm writing. HEHE!

**~Thanks For Your Responses I Love You All!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

Here number 3, I have to say the next one is by far the chapter I've had the most fun writing. I really hope you like number four when I post it!

_- xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

The next morning I set out early from Buck's, where we'd been staying since dad left, to the Curtis's so I could see Pony and go to the movies. The house was bustling with energy when I walked up the drive.

"Knock, knock" I called out,

"Hey, Lex, don't slam the-" I walked in and the door slammed loudly behind me "-door" I gave an apologetic grin. The bathroom door opened and Soda-Pop came out, a towel wrapped around his lower half.

"Hey, Lexi, what are you doin' here so early?" He smiled his usual grin and shuffled over to his room, returning shirtless with shorts on.

"Pony, Johnny, and me are gonna' watch a movie then go swimming later. I came over to make sure he didn't skip out on me." I giggled and plopped down on the couch. Ponyboy brought out his eggs and ate them sitting next to me.

"Oh I would never skip out on you" Pony said with a cheesy grin, "Beer for breakfast, Two-Bit?" He stared at the older boy leaning against the wall taking swigs of the bottle in his hand. When Pony said his name Two-Bit looked over, grinning, and waved to us.

"Well I'm headed off to work, I'll be back at six." Soda declared as he walked out the door.

"Bye!" I called after Soda. My eyes followed him until I couldn't see him anymore. It took me a while to notice that the boys had gone quiet.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" Two-Bit mocked. "Alexis and Soda sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I could feel my face getting red as I cursed at him. He had no right to call me out like that.

"Shut up, Two-Bit! Uh, Pony are we going swimming or what?" I asked, practically dragging him to the pond behind the lot by his wrist.

The pond was clean, not like the one in the park for decoration. Most people went to the pool, but Pony and me didn't feel like paying, and Johnny didn't swim often. I stripped off my shorts to my swimsuit and jumped in, Pony was right behind me. I swam up to the surface and treaded water, trying to get Johnny to come in with us.

"Come on, its nice!" I called to him. "PLEASEEE?" I stuck my lip out and clasped my hands together, begging, "Please Mr. Cade wont you honor us with your presence and swim?" He shook his head, chuckling, but took off his shirt and jumped in beside us. "Its about time, Jonathan!" He laughed and dunked me.

I pushed off from the muddy bottom of the lake and came out of the water fast, startling them both. Ponyboy's head whipped around when I reached the surface and I grinned, his hair was black from the water and his eyes were wide, but his smile, like his brother, was constant.

I stretched out, floating on the water, to stair at the sky. The sun's position told me it was around three, time sure did fly fast. I crawled out onto the grass and dried off.

"Come on, boys, we've got time to head over to the Dingo before the movie." I didn't know if they could hear me because I was kind of talking to the ground while I slipped my shorts back on. I flipped down to towel-dry my hair and felt myself being raised from the ground.

"JOHNNY CADE PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" He was holding me over the lake, grinning like an idiot. I was screaming things that were even incoherent to me to convince me to put me down. I was holding on to him as best I could, so if he did drop me maybe I wouldn't get my new shorts too wet…

"Hey Johnny-" I heard Ponyboy say, finally seeing what was going on. His words must've surprised Johnny because before I knew it I was sitting in the water. I cursed at him, flicking the muck off my arms. Great, I would have to go back to Buck's and change. Freakin' wonderful.

"Sorry, Lexi…" He muttered apologetically, holding out a hand to help me up. I smiled, and happily pulled him into the mud next to be.

"Now, I'm sorry." I grinned at the expression on his face. After that we got up, going first over to Pony's so Johnny could change into some clean clothes, then to Buck's so I could clean up.

"Yes, yes you're friggin' beautiful!" Pony called from my door as I tried on another outfit and re-fixed my hair. It had to be my third attempt to find something decent to wear. The boys were getting a tad bit annoyed. My current getup consisted of my old dark wash shorts with a black shirt with Elvis on it that was a little bit tight (but we couldn't really afford to throw something out because it was a little tight now, could we?) and my hair was down, a little wavy as it went down my back.

"Thank you," I shut my door and turned to them, "I know. Now lets get going for Christ's sake Pony, your gibbering is going to make us late for the movie!" He smirked and followed me out the door.

**

* * *

**

We met up with Dallas at the corner of Pickett and Sutton, under an old flickering streetlight, trust me it wasn't my idea. We walked along in the twilight, Dallas and Johnny's cigarettes glowing. Dallas must've stolen a few Kools because I saw a pack sticking out from inside his jacket. I shoved my hands in my short pockets, I wasn't allowed to even think about smoking.

We headed over to the Dingo to catch up on things. I found out Curley was in a reformatory for the rest of the year, Sylvia, Dally's girl, cheated again, Ramona Johnson was with Rob Derrick, who just got out of the cooler, and Reid Nelson just went in. We spent our time talking to the people we knew, stealing French fries and sips of Cola, too. Dallas made us leave, though, when a fight broke out and they pulled blades.

By then it was dark enough to sneak into the movies unnoticed. I hesitated when Dally sat down behind two girls. Putting his feet up on one of the girls, the red head's, he chair started talking dirty. Getting worse and worse as he went. Johnny hurriedly ran off to get a Coke. I felt myself blush, looking over I saw Pony was, too. Trying to go unnoticed I slouched down in my chair.

The other one, she had short dark hair, muttered something to the red head about Dallas jockeying for the Slash J. The red head turned around with a cool look.

"It's a shame you cant ride bull as good as you can talk it." I burst out laughing, trying to make myself stop and coughing to cover it up. I avoided Dallas's glair, her statement didn't bother him at all. He retorted with a witty comment and the girl turned around again.

"You better leave us alone, or I swear I'll call the cops." This worried me a little, it Dally got thrown in jail again I would have to skip school and get a job fast to take care of myself, just like last time.

"Oh my, my, you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby." I looked over at him wide-eyed. He grinned slyly. "Guess what I've been in for." _Theft, public disturbance, resisting arrest, hassling an officer, underage drinking, and possession (I think that was a rumor though…)_

She told him off and he just offered her a Cola, which she 'politely' refused. My brother strolled away to the concession stand.

"Are you going to start in on us, too?" I opened my mouth to say something about her being a stuck up soc when Pony denied. "You don't look the type anyway. What are your names?" _What's that supposed to mean? I was Dally's little sister, after all. What the hell did she mean I didn't look the type? And why did she need to know our names? Was she going to send her boyfriend out after us, later?_

"Ponyboy Curtis." I knew he didn't like telling people his name, because the usually laughed and asked what his real name was. She just smiled.

"That's an original and lovely name."

I felt like bashing this soc's pretty little head in. I glared at the ground while Pony went on talking about how original his father was and how Sodapop was his brothers real name. She went on talking about how she was called Cherry because of her hair, which was an ugly red if you ask me. I saw her everyday, we went to the same school after all, but she was surprised to find out. I would be surprised if she actually noticed us. Pony explained how he and I were put up a year.

"So what's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that?" I stiffened, my hands turned into fists, I sat up strait, Ponyboy glanced over at me. He knew I loved my brother, despite how annoying he could be.

"We're greasers." I hissed. "And that trash you're talking about is my brother." I finished through clenched teeth. She caught a look at my glair and looked away. Good, I hope she was scared.

"I'm sorry I didn't know…Pony, your brother works at the DX, right?" I wanted to deck her. She had no right asking about Soda. "He's a doll." that tears it. I almost stood up but Dally came back with an arm full of Cokes, passing out one to everyone. I took one, sucking it down hurriedly to keep my mouth shut.

"Maybe this will cool you off." He said to Cherry, handing her the drink. I could never describe the look on her face when she looked over at me and saw me grinning, she looked back at him and threw the Coke at his face. My brother wiped it off and went to put an arm around her. How could he stand this broad?

"Fiery, huh? Well that's the way I like 'em." He leaned in but Johnny stopped him.

"Come on Dally leave her alone." My brother was frozen. Nobody talks to him that way. If it was anyone but Johnny they would be on the ground right now with a broken nose, but Johnny was my best friend.

"What'd you say to me, you little shit?"

"You heard me." Johnny stammered.

"Wise ass…" Dallas stalked off and didn't return. I guess he went off to Bucks or was going to get drunk. After that the girls flirted with _MY_ best friends, asking them to come up and protect them. I stayed where I was, muttering to myself about betrayal. Two-Bit showed up and scared the hell out of Johnny, sitting down to flirt with Marcia, I had learned her name through a bit of eaves dropping.

I payed attention when they started discussing my brother.

"He'll probably find a fight." Two-Bit turned to me. "That's why I came over here, Mr. Timothy Sheppard and Co. are looking for whoever slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curley saw him doing it… well, does Dally have a blade?" Damn Dallas couldn't stay out of trouble to save his life.

"I don't think so, so it'll be a fair fight." I told him. He nodded, the girls then moved the spotlight back on them and made sure it stayed there the rest of the night. We had the pleasure of walking them to Two-Bit's so he could drive them home, with Pony talking about Soda's old horse (he left out the part about Soda crying for a week after the horse was sold.) Soon after we left the movies their rip-roaring drunk boyfriends showed up, causing trouble.

After they left, Pony and Johnny decided to head to the lot but walked me home (I'm a greaser girl I know better then to walk alone) I got in, greeted by loud, outdated music. All I wanted to do was go up and fall asleep, I flicked my curtain back, and saw Johnny show Pony some tricks he could do with a switchblade. I hope he never had to use it.

**~*~Review!~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

OK I'm comming out...

I DECLARE THAT I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERSSSSSSS!

There ya go! OK is that clear? I don't own the outsiders. KK read on!

- _xxDevil-Childxx_

* * *

I woke to knocking on my door. Damn couldn't Buck ever find the right room?

"Some kids are at the door, Ponyboy and Johnny for ya Dallas." I crawled out of bed. Dallas's room was across the hall. I hoped Buck would learn that.

"Ok, One: I am not Dallas, he is over there. And B: fine, I'll go tell him." I pushed passed Buck, my internal clock told me it was almost three a.m. I didn't have a shot in hell in guessing why they were here. "Hey guys." I ran my fingers through my hair and waited for someone to talk.

"Sorry to drag you away from the party…" Johnny apologized.

"No, I was in the bedroom." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair again. Pony's ears were turning red. "Oh not like that you sicko!" I rolled my eyes. "So what can I do ya for?"

"We need to see Dallas, we're in a bit of some trouble."

"OK, good for you." I pulled them inside quickly and motioned for them to come upstairs. "Ponyboy are you wet? You idiot! You'll die of pneumonia!" I shouted above the music as I climbed the stares. I gave my brother's door three quick raps. "Dallas wake up you lazy bum!"

He came to the door, shirtless in a pair of jeans.

"These two need to see you, now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." I muttered and walked passed the boys to my room. "Oh yeah, Pony come with me you need a shirt." I pushed passed Dallas and rummaged around in his closet.

"Here" I found Buck's old shirt, it was a million times to big but it was dry. "'Kay, night."

I closed my door and went back to my room, I almost fell asleep but I remembered I left my slipper in Dally's room when I was looking for a shirt.

"Jesus Christ I thought New York was the only place I could get caught up in a murder rap…" I heard my brother mutter as I stood outside the door. Suddenly it flew open and Ponyboy was before me.

"What's this about a murder rap?" I ask, Dallas pulls me in real quick and sits me on the bed. Their looks tell me I wasn't supposed to hear anything, especially that. Dally was cussing at nothing in the corner, running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit we inherited from mom.

"Johnny killed a soc," Pony explained. I looked over at my quiet friend. How was little, scared Johnny Cade able to kill someone? It just didn't seem logical in my mind.

"Wow, good for you buddy!" I smiled, trying to bring light in the situation. "So I guess you guys are leaving?" My smile faded to a frown. I didn't want to loose my friends over something as stupid as a soc. It was probably the soc's fault anyway.

"Yeah, Dallas told about this old-"

"Well don't tell her!" My brother interrupted. "She'll follow you there!"

"Well I want to go!" I stood up and yelled. "They're as much my friends as yours, probably more mine. And I don't want them alone. I probably know how to get to the place, anyway. I could help!" I tried to persuade him. Dallas didn't look like he was going to budge.

"You would just weigh them down, and use up their food faster! And you're not going either was because I said no!" That was so typical of Dallas. I huffed and stormed out of the room into the hall. "You guys better get going." I heard my brother mutter. They stepped out, shutting the door behind them. I quickly rushed over to hug them.

"Do you think you'll be OK?" Another thing I inherited from my mom was how to worry. I couldn't stand to loose my best friends.

"Trust me, Lexi, we'll be fine." Johnny placated me, but I saw through his happy smile. I guess it couldn't hurt to play along though.

"OK…" I muttered. They said their goodbyes and left. I went into my room, laying on my bed as I tried to block out memories of tonight. I told myself they would be fine, that they would probably be back by tomorrow because everything would be OK. The soc would start breathing and make a full recovery. I didn't normally lie to myself, so I wasn't very good at convincing myself of this. In fact I knew how bad I was lying to myself, just then.

But I guess its best to believe me.

_**

* * *

**_

I woke up with a headache. I had the worst dream, Pony and Johnny had come over and told my brother they had murdered a soc. I knew when I went over to the Curtis's they would all laugh, well maybe not Darry, he's usually not that happy in the morning, or when he gets home from work, or when he's working… But I knew Johnny would get a kick out of it.

So I was thinking about what to do today, walking along the sidewalk kicking stones as I went. The sun was getting on my nerves because it was compelled to stay in my eyes all the time. When I got outside the house I noticed how many people were in it, not just our gang but Tim's too. I saw them all surrounding my brother.

"What's going on?" I ran in and plopped down on the couch. "Where's Pony and Johnny? Oh my gosh you'll never believe it I had the weirdest dream last night, OK the boys came over late and Johnny killed a soc. I mean quiet Johnny! Can you believe it?" I chuckled for a moment until I noticed not one person was laughing.

"She in denial or something'?" Tim ask Dallas. I looked around and saw they were all staring at me.

_Oh shit no. Please, god, no!_

"They didn't really…?" I breathed. Soda nodded, ruefully. _Oh no… _I felt like crying, and I don't cry. I was Dallas Winston's little sister, so I never cry, not when my dad left, not when I broke my arm, and I don't even think I cried at birth, so me crying over something means hell just froze over.

I choked back a sob, running out before I started crying. By the time I was at the park hot tears soaked my face, I regretted not bringing a jacket because the wind was picking up. I paced into the park, only to see it filled with cops. I skidded to a stop, quickly drying my face with my hands before the cameras could catch me.

What would my brother think if I was plastered on the news, crying? Well I don't think he would be too happy about it, his sissy of a sister.

I flipped around and ran to the vacant lot, nobody but Johnny went there at noon on Sunday. We usually held all the rumbles there, and that's where Tim, uh, makes his money. I watched my feet as I walked, unknowingly walking in on a short red head. She had a rounded, childlike face and big pink lips (from lipstick, no doubt) I would have thought she was younger if it wasn't for her eyes. She had big, deep blue eyes that were deep like the sea. Her fiery red hair made the girl look dangerous, she reminded me of my brother if he would've been a girl. She took a long drag on her cigarette and let out a shaky breath.

She looked up at me, her eyes were swimming with hatred. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet for a second, then I realized: who was she to make me nervous? I was Alexis Winston for Christ's sake!

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. Her brows furrowed and she got up, stomping her cigarette out with an old Chuck Taylor.

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" Snapped, a few inches from my face. Her breath smelled like Kools and beer.

"Do you know who I am?" I ranted, chuckling without humor. "I'm Alexis-fucking-Winston! I will beat you up so bad you'll have to run away from the KKK because you will be black and blue all over."

"Oh that's cute, I remember the first time I tried to sound tough." She remarked, obviously untouched by my best threat. I gave her a once-over. Her nails were dirty, clothes old and tattered. By the looks of it her parents were poor greasers (which is lower than dirt poor) or she was homeless, and had been so for a few days. "I used that one when I was seven."

"Oh, you aren't? With that baby face of yours I guess you couldn't be older then ten. Listen, bitch, this is my turf so back the hell up or I swear to god-"

"What? You'll slap me? Oh no _please _not on my arm!" Her sarcasm only raged me more, I didn't even know this girl! Before I knew what was happening we were rumbling and tumbling in the gravel, hitting each other with as much force as we could muster.

"Had enough, yet, Mickie?" I stopped dead in my tracks, there was only one person in the world that called me by my childhood nickname. I pushed off her.

"Scarlett?" I spat out, she gave a sinister grin and bowed.

"In the flesh."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Now I know what you're probably thinking:

_Gasp! Who is Scarlett? Why is she here? Why did this chick stop there on a clifhanger? I MUST READ MORE!_

Well, my darlings, you will have to wait until chapter 5. REVIEW!

-_ xxDevil-Childxx_


End file.
